


Colby’s Reunion – Part 2

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [27]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby gets home from his reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colby’s Reunion – Part 2

  
“Daddy!” Colby dropped his bags, letting out a small ‘Oof!’ as Esther jumped into his arms. At eight, she was just showing the first signs of teenaged gangliness and stubbornness.

“Hello, sweetie.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her back down.

“How was your reunion?”

Colby forced a smile. “It was fine. How are you doing?”

“Good.”

“Finish your new book?”

“Yep!”

“Good. Where’s your dad?”

“Garage.”

“Of course. Why don’t you go tell him I’m home?” Esther ran off.

“Hey, Alan.” Colby greeted his father in law.

“Welcome home. How was the reunion?”

Colby shrugged. “I lasted about five minutes.”

Alan’s face sank. “I’m sorry, Colby.”

“It’s OK, I managed to hang out with a couple of the guys anyway.”

“Well, that’s something. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Charlie came out of the garage and a tension he hadn’t noticed suddenly faded from Colby’s body.

“Hey, you.” He pulled Charlie close and kissed him. “Oh, I missed you.”

“You weren’t gone that long.”

“Long enough. How was the conference?”

“Boring.”

“A boring math conference?” Colby exclaimed with heavy sarcasm. Charlie gave him a playful shove.

“There was nothing new worth hearing. The most exciting thing was Dr. Quey running a first-edition Dungeons and Dragons game with all the rules completely from memory.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“My fighter kicked ass. How was the reunion?”

Colby just gave a shrug. Charlie frowned. “Want to talk about it?”

“Yeah. Just later.”

“Okay. I think dinner’s on.”

All through dinner Colby was content to just let the simple conversations of work and school wash around him, more soothing than he believed possible. Later he crawled into bed and let himself settle into Charlie’s arms, his head resting on Charlie’s chest. Charlie’s fingers carefully massaged his scalp. Colby groaned slightly in pleasure and really wanted to just fall asleep like this.

“So tell me about the reunion.” Charlie said.

Colby sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this. “It was fine until people saw the wedding ring. Started asking about my wife. I made it about five minutes before someone took a swing at me and I walked out.”

“I am so sorry, Colby.”

Colby tried to nuzzle deeper into Charlie’s chest. “It’s okay, few other guys walked out with me. We ended up getting beer and burgers around the corner.”

“Still.”

“It’s just…I could have left the pictures at home. Taken off my ring. I haven’t seen any of these guys in years. I could have just lied.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No.” Colby fell silent and just let himself rest against Charlie for a moment. “I realized I’ve never actually come out to anyone. Everyone I knew either guessed or assumed. Hell, even my own mother… I tried to tell her and she beat me to it. I mean…” Colby twisted around and looked at Charlie. “We’ve always been safe, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, we’ve been pretty lucky.”

“How did you… I mean, there must have been a moment when you had to tell people?”

Charlie drifted into thought for a moment. “You know, not really. The first person I ever French kissed was another boy. Son of a friend of Mom and Dad’s and Dad and Don walked in on us. Just as we were progressing from kissing to beginning groping, to boot. I mean, it was embarrassing and Don gave me shit about it but it was shit about getting caught making out, not about it being a boy. Jeff!” Charlie said suddenly. “That was his name, Jeffery.”

“Really? They didn’t care?”

“If they did it wasn’t to my face. Heck, Dad seemed a little amused.”

Colby knew there might be reasons behind Alan’s amusement.

“Mom gave me a painfully detailed safe sex talk but this was the 80’s and AIDS was in the headlines and there was virtually no treatment. If they had any other worries the kept it to themselves. After that was college and puberty when you’re surrounded by 20 year olds sucks but it also meant missing a lot of teenaged locker-room homophobia. There were openly gay teachers, students. I even had one professor who was transgender.”

“Really?”

Charlie got a slightly far away look. “Professor Lee. I actually had a bit of a thing for her. Great legs and she always wore stilettos.” Colby chuckled and Charlie gave his head a quick shake. “It was just…liberal academia. Plus my intellect put me far enough outside the general societal bell curve that my sexual preferences were going to have to get pretty extreme before they stood up in comparison.” Charlie massaged Colby’s arms a bit. “I guess it has been pretty easy for me. Never actually put a lot of thought into it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I haven’t had a thousand chances to walk away. You know, the whole time I was out there I just really wanted to be back here with you. I’ve spent the vast majority of my adult life chasing down the scum of humanity. I never put a lot of thought into it either, but suddenly having to defend my relationship with you, after everything... I think I’ve earned the right to be with whoever I want.”

Charlie grinned and kissed him. “And after all this time your inner activist stands up.”

“Well, no one took a swing at my inner activist before.” Colby groused.

Charlie kissed him again. “Dad’ll be so proud.”

Colby chuckled and snuggled against Charlie. “I really did miss you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Got to talk to my CO a bit.”

“How’d that go?”

“His son’s living with a video game designer named Mark in New York.”

Charlie chuckled. “Oops.”

“I remember him sharing pictures of Robbie Jr. and even then thinking no way was that kid ever going to be Army. I mean, you could just tell. Anyway, me and a couple of the other guys talked to him about it for a bit. Tried to tell him that circumstances aside, things were getting better and he didn’t have to completely panic.”

“At least he was willing to still care. A lot of people aren’t.”

“I know.” Colby took a moment to just listen to the steady beat of Charlie’s heart. “One of the guys, Jimmy, he’s thinking about moving his partner and daughter out this way next year. I told him we’d show him around. Though it might be nice to meet up, take the girls out for pizza or something.”

“That sounds nice.”

Colby chuckled. “I actually just want to see Jimmy playing Dad ‘cause the Army really doesn’t make them bigger or more badass than him.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Seems to me every time I’ve seen one of you bad ass army guys around a kid you go all gooey.”

“Yeah, maybe a little.”

Colby sank back into comfortable silence, just letting his mind wander over the past and the future. Suddenly his mind dragged up a question he had never gotten around to asking.

“Charlie, why did you give me a blow job in your office?”

Charlie looked down at him. “Which time?”

“The first time, it was three in the morning or something and you just randomly gave me a blow job.”

“I didn’t hear you complain.”

“That’s not answering the question.”

Charlie cringed. “You’re not going to like the answer.”

“Try me.”

“I was thinking about Amita?”

“You... and that inspired you to randomly give me a blow job?”

“Well, the whole reason we were there until three in the morning was because I was doing my own coding and I’m a good coder but Amita was always faster at it and I was kinda bitching to myself about how if Amita hadn’t ditched me the code would be done and I could be at home in bed and that just sort of turned into general self pity bitching and I remembered that Amita had never let me fool around with her in the office and I looked over and you were sitting there looking really, really bored and I just kinda thought ‘I bet Colby would let me fool around with him in the office’ then I decided to test the theory.” Charlie finished quickly with a rather sheepish look.

 

Colby laughed. “I had always wondered.”

“Plus, you know, it’s something I enjoy doing.”

“That is true.”

“And I don’t recall any complaining at the time.”

“Have I ever complained when you put that mouth of yours to good use?”

Charlie grinned and wiggled out from under Colby, then down under the blankets. A moment later Colby felt Charlie’s hot, wet mouth wrap around his limp cock. Colby lifted his hips a little and was hard within moments of Charlie’s talented mouth going to work. Colby could feel Charlie’s lips sliding slowly up and down his length. Colby tried to relax. Charlie could get him off very quickly if he was already wound up but Colby wanted this to last. He reached under the blankets and laced his fingers into Charlie’s hair. There was that wonderful combination of naughtiness mixed with comfortable familiarity.

When Colby felt his need begin to build he gave a light tug on Charlie’s hair. Charlie stopped sucking and crawled back up his body, kissing a trail as he went. When Charlie’s face peeked from under the blankets Colby kissed him firmly.

“God, I really did miss you.” Colby breathed when he broke off the kiss. “The whole reunion I was just thinking about you. Wanted you so bad.”

“Well, you’ve got me. Any way you want me.”

“Good.” With a well-worn wresting move Colby flipped Charlie onto his back. Charlie gave a squeak and a giggle. “So how many math groupies tried to seduce you at this conference?” Colby asked casually as Charlie was pinned under him.

“Only three. I must be losing my touch.”

“Well you’re still sexy to me and I’m pretty sure my opinion is the only one that matters.”

Charlie wriggled under him. “Well, why don’t you remind me just what your opinion is?”

Colby grinned and reached for the lube. It only took a moment to prepare Charlie, already smiling and relaxed. Colby slicked himself up, arched over to kiss Charlie and slid home.

Charlie groaned into his mouth and squeezed his legs around Colby’s waist. Colby set an easy pace, his lips never leaving Charlie’s. He didn’t want the moment to end. There was too much joy and peace in kissing Charlie, in moving in him, their bodies sliding against each other, each movement well rehearsed.

As much as Colby tried to hold it in place, time progressed and his body began making demands. He rolled his hips and picked up the pace. Charlie gasped and gripped his arms hard enough to bruise.

“Am I making my opinion clear?”

“Very,” Charlie gasped out. Colby took Charlie’s cock in one hand and stroked it in a firm, familiar rhythm. Charlie bucked into Colby’s touch. Colby sped up. Charlie came, his eyes going wide and distant, cum, iridescent white, covered Colby’s fingers. Colby hoisted Charlie’s limp legs a little higher and, with a few thrusts and a shout, spilled deep into Charlie and Colby hoped the expression on his face matched the blissed out expression on Charlie’s.


End file.
